User blog:TangledVarian4Eves/Original Loud House: Next Generation episode 14
On Alicia's birthday, she was ecstatic! She was turning 6! Practically an adult! Alicia went downstairs for her special birthday breakfast Lisa usually makes. Lisa, Hugh, and Hugh Jr (in unison): SURPRISE! Alicia saw the room covered with presents, cake and her favorite breakfast food; pancakes! Alicia squealed. Alicia: YOU GUYS! Lisa: And later this afternoon, your aunt Lola will visit with her daughter Ashley... You know Ashley, don't you? Alicia: SHE WILL? That's #2 on my birthday wish list! Lisa: I'm glad you're happy! Alicia then ate her breakfast and unwrapped all the presents. She got a talking dog plush toy, a cell phone, and 5 Harry Potter books (which were Lisa's favorite series as a child) Alicia: Thanks! That means a lot! 6 hours later: The doorbell rang. It was Lola. Lisa: LOLA! Glad you could make it! She hugged Lola. Lola: Uhhh.. Thanks... I heard there was cake.. The beauty queen needs her cake... Lisa: Uhh. Right this way. Ashley entered beside Lola, also wanting cake. Lisa: And you must be Ashley. Alicia's told me about you. Ashley: Thanks? But I am craving cake too.. (to Lola) Mom, you told me aunt Lisa had a million dollars! Lola: NO! I said she had a million EXPERIMENTS... Lisa: That is correct, though. I actually had more, but your aunt Lynn wrecked them all when I was a kid... Ashley: That's too sad... Lisa: Isn't it? Then Alicia came running in. Alicia: ASHLEY! You wanna see my new toys! Ashley: Sure! While Alicia and Ashley were playing with her toys, Lisa and Lola caught up in the living room. Lola: And yet, I can't believe how you managed to clone me! Lisa: Ugh! I know! And I can't believe how you managed to call the police every time I dissected one of Lana's silly little pets! Lola: I regret everything about being a tattletale! Will you just forget about that? Lisa: I try. It's just permanently etched into my brain for all eternity.. Lola: I still always loved you though, even if your poop studies drove me crazy... Lisa: Poop studies? Really? I gave that up when I was 11, and found how inane that was! Let that go, too! Lola: Ugh.. I try.. It's just THAT'S etched in my brain! Lisa: Ah.. Good times... 3 hours later. Lisa gathered up Hugh, Hugh Jr, Lola, and Ashley to sing a happy birthday song to Alicia. Lola, however, had other plans.. Lola: Lisa, I'm sorry, but Ashley and I MUST get our daily pedicure! We hadn't had one today! Lisa: And miss Alicia's birthday? Heck no! Ashley: I'm sorry, Alicia... Mom's orders. Alicia: Are you serious? Ashley: I am! Lola and Ashley then left. Lisa: And to think I wanted to give Alicia a special day... But no... That LOLA had to ruin it for everyone! Hugh: Well, I'm sure they'll come back.. Lisa: Knowing their daily pedicure... It's probable they won't return tonight.. Hugh: Ah. But we can still do something together, can't we... Lisa: Yeah! Lisa: Hugh Jr, Alicia, we have a slight change of plans.. Alicia: Great.. What's next, YOU will ditch me on my special day? Lisa: That is incorrect. We'll celebrate your special day, as a family! Alicia: Okay... They all celebrated Alicia's birthday. It went well. Category:Blog posts